mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Qwertyxp2000 the second/Learning the pascal triangle through the monster elements
I used to be counting how many Natural Monsters there were in each island and the number of monsters in total per group by the number of elements. I have realised that this relationship appears to coincidentally fit the structure of the Pascal's Triangle. What I had noticed is that by adding more and more elements, more and more variety of monsters will become available. For the number of elements to work, I had to ignore one of the left layers of the Pascal's Triangle when analyzing the total numbers of monsters (because you can't have a Natural Monster with no elements). One element gives only type of monster. The element Earth gives only the Noggin. However, adding the Mammott, which has Cold, gives the possibility for another one monster: the Drumpler (even though you unlock the Drumpler later than you do with the Toe Jammer), and this sums as 2 + 1 = 3. Adding the Toe Jammer, which has Water, makes three single-elements, three double-elements, and one triple-element, and the sum becomes 3 + 3 + 1 = 7. Once the Potbelly joins in, which has Plant, this makes four single-elements, six double-elements, four triple-elements, and one quad-element, which sums to be 4 + 6 + 4 + 1 = 15. I then looked at the whole list of natural monsters on the navboxes of the wiki, to find that adding the Tweedle, which has Air, totals 5 single-elements, 10 double-elements, 10 triple-elements, and 5 quad-elements. If I included the unknown five-element monster, then this sums 31 monsters. You may like to reference the Pascal's Triangles for your understanding. From there, I had made an equation for the number of types of Natural Monsters with elements possible... 2^X - 1 Where X is the number of natural elements. (And the constant number "-1" is from stripping off the "1" from the left side of the Pascal's Triangle, because no Natural Monster has no elements.) I had correctly predicted (and yes, even before the new game release) that a Fire Element would be a new natural element, as in regards to My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. This gives a whole new variety of monsters. If there were only monsters up to quad-element monsters, then there would be a total sum of 6 + 15 + 20 + 15 = 56. But suppose there was no restrictions in how many possible elements could be combined, then the total sum would be 6 + 15 + 20 + 15 + 6 + 1 = 63. The new monsters would be (6-5) + (15-10) + (20-10) + (15-5) or 1 + 5 + 10 + 10. The Kayna is our single-element monster with Fire Element. All of the Double-element Fire Element monsters (Stogg, Boskus, Phangler, Flowah and Glowl) have been discovered already. All triple-element Fire Element Monsters have been discovered, as of Version 1.6.0. The Repatillo had been discovered in the Version 1.3.0 update, which had the Kayna + Shrubb sort of combination. The Wynq, being released on the Version 1.5.0, appears to be a Kayna + Maw. The Barrb was released in Version 1.6.0, completing the triple firenoids with Kayna + Dandidoo. Only 5 out of the 10 Quad-element Fire Element Monsters have been discovered, which is the Flum Ox, which appears to have the Kayna + Scups combination, the Yelmut (released on Version 1.4.0) which appears to have a Kayna + Thumpies combination, the Krillby (Version 1.8.0) which has a Kayna + PomPom combination (personally prefer if it was Fire-Reedling), the Tring (1.9.0) with the Kayna + Reedling combination (personally prefer if it was Fire-PomPom), the Sneyser (1.10.0) with the Kayna + Congle combination. Surprisingly, Quint-Element Fire Element Monsters are available, the only one being Candelavra (1.7.0) with Kayna + Shellbeat. It is expected there also be 5 Quint Fire species in total, and 1 Quint non-Fire if there is one available. Category:Blog posts